


5 Times Peter Needed Tony and 1 Time he Needed Peter

by peterneedsahug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i just love hurting my baby spider don’t i, jk i’m not coping well, lol endgame hurt my heart, this is how i’m coping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneedsahug/pseuds/peterneedsahug
Summary: exactly what the title says. i read something like this awhile ago so all the credit for coming up with the prompt goes to that writer! everything else is all me though:)





	5 Times Peter Needed Tony and 1 Time he Needed Peter

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys wow it’s been a year since i made this account and i literally haven’t written a fic since the first couple months i made this acc oop. but i am bACK and endgame broke me real bad so this is an au where somehow they brought tony back from the dead and also natasha too but idk if she’s gonna be in the fic just know she is alive in this universe bc i love that bitch and she deserved better:/

Peter stared at the ceiling as he laid wide awake. He sighed and picked up his phone sitting next to him. 3:04 am, it read. This is how most nights were going for the young spider and even though he refused to admit it, he was tired. It was about two weeks since the reversion of the snap and Peter hadn't gotten a full night sleep since he returned. It wasn't that he couldn't, no, he was fully capable of falling asleep, but Peter refused to do so.

He knew what sleep brought and that was nightmares and memories of titan and dying and pain. And watching Tony die. That was always the worst part. Reliving not only his, but Tony's final moments whenever he tried to sleep. He shivered at the memories creeping in of being back on the battlefield, terrified and having no clue what to do. He thought back to the first night back from titan and him falling asleep only to be woken up a couple hours later by haunting nightmares of what he'd been through.

The second night of trying to sleep he was only met with the same ptsd filled dreams. Since then Peter only managed roughly 2-3 hours of sleep per night, but most of his sleep came from times during the middle of the day where he'd be so tired he'd have to doze off until someone woke him up.

Now, Peter knew he couldn't keep this up, but he also didn't see an end to his unrelenting nightmares and ptsd. It was only two weeks and he was starting to crack. Tony and everyone around knew something was wrong, but every time they'd ask him if he was tired or if he was okay, Peter would just brush them off. He didn't want to talk about what happened. When May brought up therapy once, he shut the idea down instantly. He didn't want people to worry about him, but he knew if he kept this up they'd start to worry, they already were.

 

Peter huffed at his inability to just be able to go to sleep without nightmares and terror and frustrated tears clogged his vision. The half-spider began angrily wiping at his eyes and sat up. He felt like a little child, but he just wanted to sleep. But Peter knew that option wasn't on the table, so he decided to get up and go get a glass of water or something. Peter tiptoed out of his room and into the kitchen of Tony's place, careful not to wake anyone up.

Peter was staying at Tony's, but only for the weekend, which was apart of their old routine before everything happened. It felt nice to be back in familiar patterns, even though technically now Peter was staying at Tony's new house with his wife and child which was definitely new and different and not a normal pattern he was used to. It was strange seeing Tony interact with Morgan, but it made Peter happy knowing Tony was able to find happiness and move on while he was gone.

The teenager opened up a cabinet, retrieved a glass, and made his way over to the over-the-top high tech fridge that Tony of course owned. It was the fanciest fridge Peter had ever seen, with the touch screen on the front and its giant size. Peter still wasn't used to all the extravagant things Tony had even after roughly two year of knowing the millionaire.

Peter filled up his water glass with the water from the fridge and went to sit down at the island, but the glass slipped from his hands and maybe if he had been going off of more sleep he'd had been able to catch it, but before Peter could register what was going on, a loud crash of glass breaking on the ground rung throughout the kitchen.

"Shit!" he yelled, forgetting about the other people trying to sleep. Peter crouched on the ground, attempting to gather up all the broken pieces of glass. He didn't realize it, but he was shaking, hard, and tears once more started making their way down his cheeks. He didn't even know why he was crying at his point, he just knew he was tired and all he wanted was a stupid glass of water and he couldn't even get that right. At some point he realized he cut himself on a bit of the glass because his right hand started to bleed.

Peter glanced down at his now bleeding hands and something inside him broke. He slumped back against the wall and curled his legs into his body, holding on to them with his hands not minding the blood staining his pajama bottoms. The spiderling began to shake harder as heavy sobs made their way out of his mouth without his permission. He was so tired. No, not tired, exhausted, physically and mentally. He knew he wasn't okay after the snap, but he didn't want to have to get help. He didn't want anyone to know he was struggling.

So instead, he stayed there in the ground, crying because once he started it felt like he couldn't stop. The dam of pent up emotions burst wide open, leaving Peter a wreck on the floor.

"Pete?"

Peter froze. Shit shit shit. He thought. The familiar sound of his mentor shocked him back to reality and he suddenly realized what he was doing and that Tony was now looking at him. The crying boy reluctantly glanced up at him.

The sight in the kitchen was what Tony Stark could best describe as a mess. There were broken shards of glass everywhere-and more importantly blood, and not to mention the sobbing child on the floor.

But when he saw this mess that was his kid, Tony's heart dropped. He knew things were rough for Peter after everything went down, but he never wanted to pry. So when Peter said he was fine, Tony let it go. He was done doing that now.

Peter didn't know what to do with his mentor now in the room with him, but he was too hysterical to care really.

"I- uh-I wanted water, but I dropped it on the floor and broke it I'm sorry," he said from his position on the floor in between hiccups. The last words came out in a rush as if he wouldn't be able to continue talking for much longer. The tears making their way down Peter's face wouldn't seem to stop and Peter made no moves to dry them.

"Hey hey, don't cry Petey, it's okay I'm not mad," Tony tried to sooth the whimpering child in front of him. He crouched down and sat next to the poor kid. The whole comforting a hurting kid thing wasn't exactly his forte, but it was Peter, he had to do his best.

Tony placed a gentle hand on Peter shoulder and the other went for the kid's tears, trying to wipe them away the best he could. He then used the same hand he was using for his tears to carefully lift the side of the spiderling's face to look at him.

If Tony's heart wasn't already broken from seeing his kid a mess on the floor, it definitely was now. Peter looked absolutely miserable and Tony wanted nothing more than to just take the poor kid and protect him from everything wrong and scary in the world.

Peter looked at him through clumpy eyelashes and red eyes.

"Tell me, what's got you so worked up Underoos?" Tony tried in the most soothing voice he could come up with.

"I-I'm fine. It's stupid honestly. I don't even know why I'm acting like this everything is over I should be over it," Peter hated the way his shaky voice stuttered.

"Pete, this isn't what 'fine' looks like. And it's okay to not be okay. You've been through hell and back kiddie, and what we went through- what you went through, it's not easy to deal with alone. You've been so closed off i was worried you were gonna explode from holding everything in," Tony moved his hand from Peter chin and carded it through the teen's hair. Peter had managed to keep his heart wrenching sobs to smaller whimpers here and there while Tony was talking but the second he stopped to comfort Peter further by carding his hand through his hair something broke further in and him he all but leaped into Tony's arms.

Tony reaction time was slightly delayed at the shock of suddenly having an armful of teenager, but he quickly recovered and held his kid as tight and close as possible without breaking him(even though Tony was sure his strength couldn't actually hurt Peter, the kid was superhuman after all.)

The position they were in was slightly awkward, but neither seemed to really notice. Tony just hugged his spidey and Peter gripped the back of his shirt so hard he was kind of surprised it didn't rip.

"I just- I just keep seeing you die and I can't do anything to save you I-" Peter began rambling through broken sobs, but Tony paused him.

"I know Petey, I'm so sorry you had to watch that I- I wish you weren't there for that," Tony's words got choked up and he started to struggle to keep his composure.

Peter didn't seem to notice though and kept going, "I was so scared that I was gonna lose you, Tony. I did loose you, you died. I can't watch anyone else I love die."

Peter finished as Tony began rubbing comforting circles on his back. He let out a few more shaky breaths before pulling away and wiping at his eyes,being mindful of the cut on his one hand.

Tony looked at Peter with so much care in his heart and eyes that he thought he might burst.

"How's your hand bud? Should we get that wrapped up for ya?" The older man glanced worriedly at his hands.

"Um I think it's okay. It wasn't too deep, it looks healed for the most part actually," Peter replies as he inspected his bloodied hand.

"Okay well why don't you quick go wash up and then we can just watch a movie or something, yeah? I heard there's a Harry Potter marathon right now on some channel-if not I can buy the moves on the tv no problem, but still, does that sound okay?" Tony offered, still in his gentle voice, almost like he was trying not to scare Peter away.

"Y-yeah that- that sounds good I think," Peter tried a smile while they both stood up.

"Great, I haven't seen the Harry Potter movies in awhile it'll be nice to watch em again," Tony smiled,"Now, go clean your hands up and I'll find some Harry Potter to watch."

Peter nodded and then paused.

"Wait-uh what about the mess? I can get it real quick while you find something to watch-"

"Don't sweat it kid, I'll get it real quick before we start. Just worry about getting yourself cleaned up and oh- after I'll make some popcorn, that sound good?" Tony cut him off.

"Are you sure Tony? I just feel bad-" Peter started.

Again, the older man cut him off before he could start to apologize,"Ah ah ah, no feeling bad about something like this kid. It's really not a big deal okay?"

Peter still felt guilty about the mess he made that Tony insisted on cleaning up, but he nodded anyway and went to go wash up knowing that he wouldn't win this fight.

10 minutes later the pair found themselves on Tony's insanely comfortable couch watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. They both collectively agreed it was the best movie out of the series.

Even thought it was Peter's favorite, he found himself not being able to pay attention as well as he wanted to. His eyes started to drool and he started to nod off slightly and the second he realized he was getting tired the boy stiffened. He didn't want a repeat of earlier. He couldn't have a repeat of earlier.

The poor kid was terrified of reliving what had happened and he swore if he had to watch his mentor die again he was gonna loose it.

Tony noticed the way Peter was tense all of a sudden and frowned.

"Kid, you alright? Don't tell me the dementors are freaking ya out," Tony tried with a light tone, but Peter couldn't find it in himself to appreciate the humor.

He looked over at Tony and tried to memorize what he looked like alive and breathing and not dead. By doing so, he managed to sway an impending panic. Peter breathed slowly trying to calm himself down before he got worked up again.

"I'm just- I-I'm tired. Like really tired, but I know that when I go to sleep-," Peter's voice broke. He didn't need to explain himself, Tony understood. He'd been there himself.

"You've been getting nightmares bud?" Tony implored even though he already knew the answer.

Peter just nodded sheepishly. Tony's heart did one of those annoying jumpy things and he felt a fierce need to protect the kid from everything bad in front of him at all costs.

"Come here Pete," Tony patted his lap and Peter tilted his head at the man.

"Am I a dog now?"

"Oh shut up and lay down. This way I can play with your hair I know it keeps you calm down," Tony rolled his eyes as Peter shrugged at his words and took the man up on his offer.

Tony began to sift his hand through Peters curls and the kid practically melted.

"This is nice, thank you Tony," Peter smiled sleepily.

"Anytime kiddo, now try and go to sleep and if you wake up I'll be right here okay?" Tony knew Peter was avoiding sleep because of his nightmares, but he decided to give it a shot anyway.

"Mmmk T'ny," Peter mumbled as he simultaneously let out a yawn. He was already done for. The kid was seriously tired and it only took and few minutes of Tony running his hands through his hair for him to pass out.

The billionaire smiled at the sleeping teenager on his lap. Getting him to sleep was easier than he thought it'd be and he was grateful. He knew Peter would need help though after everything he'd been through and he was gonna make sure he got it.

But for now, he had his kid back and that was enough.


End file.
